Men of the Moon
by DannyPhanto fan
Summary: EXTRACT-""They're going to start looking for a scapegoat and the five werewolves out in the desert will start looking pretty good…" the redhead continued almost angrily."-EXTRACT Sequel to "Lupine Life".
1. Chapter 1

**Men of the Moon**

**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Ben 10 and/or Ben 10: Alien Force and/or Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and/or any and/or all concepts and/or characters. They are copyrighted to Man of Action and Cartoon Network Studios. I am a mere Fanfiction author. With far too much time on her hands and no social life.**_

**Rated: **_**T**_

**Author Notes: **_**Sequel to "Lupine Life" Most of the ideas of werewolves that I use come from Werewolf: The Apocalypse and Werewolf: The Forsaken, the accompanying Changing Breeds Books, Mage The Ascension and Mage: The Awakening which are all lines of the World of Darkness series of table top games published by White Wolf Game Studio, White Wolf Inc. But a fair bit of it comes from old fashion myth and lore and my own brain.**_

**Prologue: The Unknown Guests**

The lone wolf, though it looked more like a jackal, scampered across the rocky terrain, scavenging for scraps. It was a hard living but her kind had been doing so for hundreds of years.

She smelt the human corruption and her lip pulled back in a snarl. Even here, in a dead place such as a desert, the human depravity twisted the land. She would have to report back to her pack, the Alpha would want to hear this.

Her ears perked up and she hid quickly, seeing a motley pack of wolves run past her.

She was confused, there had been no scents marking territorial boundaries. But the four wolves were playing and hunting as if it was their land. Two males and two females, what an odd pack. And there were three different tribes represented.

But as she watched she felt herself become disgusted; they were acting like the _**pets of**_ _**humans**_! Yapping and tail-wagging and all that nonsense their brainwashed kin endured; and it looked like they enjoyed it! Her golden eyes narrowed, dinner could wait and the pickings were slim anyways, Grim needed to hear of the newest betrayers. She flitted away without ever alerting the four to her existence. Her kind had long been one of the faster tribes, if not the fastest, and were wanderers, acting as couriers for other tribes.

She did not witness the traitor wolves go into serious hunting mode, running up the side of a small volcano to spy their usual prey. The rat bastard who owned the herd nearly blew them all to kingdom come and so they thought that picking off one or two of the smaller animals every now and again was fair compensation for their heart-attacks as they raced the exploding explosives. The group of four split into halves and then fourths, dividing so as to have a wolf at all four points of the compass. The wolf at the north, Ben, began to move forward, helping cut the selected individual from the herd and driving it towards Julie who stood at the south. Kevin and Gwen, at east and west respectively, began moving inwards each helping corner their meal towards the largest wolf in the pack, Julie. As soon as the creature was within range she leapt, clamping her powerful jaws around the throat and ripping it out. They dragged the body away from the herd. As alpha female Julie got first dibs. She pulled the liver and heart from the carcass and dragged them away to eat as to allow the beta female her pick. Then came the alpha male and then last the beta male.

She did not witness them taking off toward an abandoned human base. She would have been disgusted further by such a sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part One: The New Pack in Town**

Her back stiffened as she was talking with Avery; something was up.

"Avery," Julie interrupted abruptly, "get to class, now. Walk though, power walk. Talk to no one."

Avery nodded, turned and left at a calm but quick pace. Julie put her bag into her locker, along with her back up weapons and shoes. With those locked away she morphed into her secondary form. Her peers didn't even bat eyes at this, merely moved aside to let her through.

In this form she still had her human opposable thumbs, best invention of Mother Nature ever, but also the olfactory abilities of a wolf. Besides, when the school put on its' annual rendition of Little Red Riding Hood and The Three Little Pigs for the Children's Wing of the hospital, she was a shoe-in for the Big Bad wolf. But now she was searching the scents of her peers and this led her to a Perky Goth.

"Guess you found me," the girl chirped, letting her eyes go gold for a brief second, "My name's Mafuane. Call me Anne though, it's a lot easier."

"When did you get into the area?" Julie nearly demanded, having gone back to human.

"Week ago. What's the big? You haven't marked your territory…"

"Bellwood is Plumber territory," Julie growled.

"Whose?"

Julie was shocked; this girl was a Yendalooshi but didn't know about the Plumbers. She shook it off, "Look the humans are pretty cool with us here but they're off limits; if you break any law, even if you just jaywalk, it's my pack you'll face. This area is under our protection. No killing and eating humans, pets, strays, livestock, or endangered wildlife. Got it?"

"Sure," Mafuane blinked in shock.

Julie grinned, "Good. Hope you like it here, its' always exciting…" just then a loud fire alarm began going off.

"'Cuse me," Julie grinned and morphed into her third form, loping off.

Mafuane bemusedly followed the humans as they flooded out of the school, off campus, and turned around to watch four beings, which definitely weren't human, fight some giant squid faced thing as though it was an everyday occurrence.

"Who're they?" Mafuane asked.

"The Tennysons, Julie Yamamoto, and Kevin Levin," a student took pity on the new kid, "They're alien-werewolf-human people who fight off evil aliens. That alarm we just heard was telling us to get out of the school so they can fight without hurting anyone human or soft…"

"Which one's the wolf?" she asked, pointing at the black dire wolf.

"That's Julie, she's just a werewolf; the other three though have alien bloods…"

Mafuane caught sight of her pack. They looked like a motley crew themselves. Grimaldo, your stereotypical Neo Nazi, Gabriel, your stereotypical frat boy bully, and Alard, Grimaldo's right hand man and near clone. They all looked like they were thinking the same thing she was. This wasn't going to be as easy as they had assumed. Swiftly they retreated from the school, to their base of operations, and began plotting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Two: Bait**

Mafuane watched the child, laying exposed to the elements, closely. This was a test to test the Bellwood pack. The child was of mixed werewolf/human blood and Alard was luring the traitor pack towards it. If the pack took it in then they would have to be destroyed along with the humans and mutts. But if they left it exposed to die as it should or even kill it themselves then there may be hope for them yet.

As the cub whined Mafuane had to stop herself from saving it. Her mind had been warped by the human-lovers and race-traitors she had once called her family. Grimaldo had shown her the error of their ways but their taint was still lodged in her mind.

She crouched down as she heard the sound of boots on gravelly rocky terrain, resting her chin on a rock so she could observe.

"—where the heck did that wolf go?" a redheaded girl demanded as she and her group reached the area. They were dressed in pajamas and hiking boots.

"I dunno Gwen," the older looking boy of the two present yawned, "Let's go home…"

The cub whined again, drawing the attention of the girl Mafuane could definitely recognize as Julie. She tried to move forward but the brunette boy stopped her and move forward to examine the bundle himself. The child looked like she was stuck in her secondary form. Her fur was black, her face looked human and snow white, her ears were pointed but in the human spots, she had milk teeth, a tail, and the back legs of a wolf. Instantly the pack's fate was decided as the brunette scooped up the cub, holding her close to his body for warmth, and the pack returned to their den.

Mafuane felt a pang of despair. They seemed like such nice people; but she now knew where their loyalties lay and so she had to report back to Grimaldo.

"Her tribe's from Greece." Julie declared, having spent a good hour and a half thumbing through their Yendalooshi/Werewolf books trying to find out what type of wolf the girl was.

The girl had fallen asleep as soon as she was brought into the den system, now she was sleeping on Kevin who was stretched out, asleep himself, on the couch.

Ben had gone to sleep soon after the first two, reclining in a Lay-Z Boy. So the only one she was talking was Gwen. The redhead, who had been leaning against the wall with her head to her chest and dozing, came to alertness and smiled, "She needs a Greek name then…"

Both women thought for only a few seconds before grinning and announcing together, "Kynthia!"

They chuckled at themselves and each other.

A stable routine was adopted. The entire pack cared for the cub; no 'adult' had more authority than another. Kynthia's room was a cavern, which had been turned into a very modern nursery with enough elbow grease, which was in the dead center of the system; every other room was connected to it for easy access.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Three: Pseudo-Pregnancies **

Things began becoming weird, well _**weirder**_, after Kynthia had been with them for a couple weeks.

The girls began to experience nausea and fatigue. With the hours they kept and their unusual diets it was a wonder that symptoms didn't appear sooner but they became worried once the boys didn't show the same symptoms. With this in mind they modified their habits, going out to hunt earlier and thus to bed earlier even though they weren't hungry or tired. But they didn't feel any better even after a week or two. And then their chests' became tender, their breasts enlarging and becoming heavier.

After the usual store bought tests came back negative they went to Cooper. He ran every test of every imaginable, and quite a few that weren't, disease and viral infection in the galaxy.

"I think I've figured out what's happening," the blonde announced, after catching sight of Kynthia and finally putting the pieces together, smiling, "Phantom Pregnancies."

"…"

"…"

"You haven't heard of it because it's fairly rare. Even for aliens. You're both raising Kyn as your daughter right?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"And so your bodies are responding to her, going through all the symptoms of a pregnancy. Every symptom. Your boobies hurt because you're starting to produce milk."

He grinned, going to a closet, unlocking it, and pulling out to medium sized boxes, saying happily, "Good thing I thought way ahead. Good old fashion breast pumps. One for you…" he handed one to Gwen, "…and one for you…" and one to Julie, "Brand new, manuals included…"

"This's annoying," Gwen sighed as only the humming of the vacuums and the gigglings of Kynthia, as she play with a set of blocks, filled the room. Julie nodded,

Having been drinking werewolf milk that was also part human and part Anodite for a couple months, the cub had grown quite quickly. Now she was beginning to crawl, scrabbling at the ground with her claws as she did so. But today she played between her mothers.

There was a small _**BOOM**_ that echoed from the outermost cave, black smoke wafting from the area.

"My turn." Julie picked up her pump and walked to an entrance to the 'garage', calling down to the boys, "Anything broken?"

"…_**No**_…"

"Anything on fire?"

"…_**No**_…"

"Alright…" and she returned to her seat and disconnected her pump, finally feeling empty for the first time in awhile. She pulled the containment unit from it's' holder and fastened a lid onto it, carrying it into the kitchen and stowing it in the refrigerator. A cuckoo clock cuckooed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Four: Obituaries and Arguments **

"Third one this week." Gwen declared, slamming the newspaper down onto the kitchen table.

"_**ANIMALISTIC KILLINGS CONTINUE**_!" The front page blared.

The article detailed how yet another body, making the grand total five so far, was found horribly mutilated in the city.

"They're going to start looking for a scapegoat and the five werewolves out in the desert will start looking pretty good…" the redhead continued almost angrily.

"We've been doing all we can," Ben argued, "we've been all over this area and found nothing."

"Guys," Julie broke in-between the fighting cousins, "what if we're not dealing with a human?"

"We've been all over the place for aliens too…"

"Well we know we can't track werewolves via manna…and there's Anne's pack somewhere out in the desert."

"I'm sure someone would have noticed an overgrown bloodthirsty wolf prowling the city, looking for victims…" Kevin spoke up, "humans are blind but not _**that**_ blind."

"Then what about other were-beasts?" Julie countered, "If there are were_**wolves**_ can't there be things like were-_**cats**_, were-_**rats**_, were-_**pigeons**_? Anything that's usually in the city would be the perfect disguise; morph, sneak in, find a victim, lure the victim into an alley somehow, de-morph, go Ripper on them, re-morph, and scurry away…besides all the weapons seem to be weapons of chance, broken bottles, two-by-fours… and _**then**_ the mutilation happens…"

"Okay then what are we supposed to do?" the former street urchin snarked, "These things look like regular animals, we having no way of sensing which one's normal and which one's not. Round up every rat, cat, and bird in the city?"

"Only the ones that're too big by normal standards. We know werewolves are bigger than normal wolves, logically every other animal should be the same."

"Still the sheer numbers involved, it's impossible; we'll be wasting our time."

"We'll ally with Anne's pack then; both groups will benefit…"

"What if they're in on it?"

"Fine!" Julie threw up her hands in defeat, "_**You**_ suggest something Mr. Pessimist!"

"The answer's simple," Kevin leant forward, a malicious glint in his eyes, "we gas them out."

"…_**WHAT?**_" three voices echoed disbelievingly.

Kynthia, having been down for a nap, began wailing. No one made a move to go get her.

"You're _**insane**_!"

"Have you been taking your medications?"

"_**It'll kill everyone in the area!**_"

He rolled his eyes, "I never claimed I wasn't, yes I'm on the meds, and no it won't. Coop's been working on a chemical that'll only kill were-creatures…if we make a gas outta it, set up a force field around the area, seal ourselves into Coop's lab, and let it loose. The humans and aliens'll be fine, anyone who keels over is—" here he chuckled evilly, "—well _**was**_ a were." When the other three remained silent he merely shrugged and stood up, going to get Kynthia, saying, "Whatever we do we gotta do it soon, it'll be open season on wolves if we don't…"

"He's right," Ben spoke, "but before we fumigate the city we should look at the ME's reports, try to narrow it down a bit."

Mafuane paced their hide-out nervously, biting her lip, "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this…"

"The filthy bastards deserve it," Gabriel growled, having paused his teething of a femur.

"Not all humans are evil…"

"Not all humans are evil?" Grimaldo echoed, slinking from his chamber and standing in front of her, he was in his secondary form, his fur being pure white, "Anne, have you forgotten what they did to your family? When all your family did was help them?"

"No! Never!" her eyes flashed gold, "I'll never forget."

"And don't you want your revenge?" Grimaldo whispered huskily, his breath brushing her cheek as he leaned down to her.

"Yes." But then she shook her head as if to clear it, "but can't we just sterilize the humans somehow and then let them go extinct?"

"Only blood can repay blood, Anne; you know this…why are you fighting this?"

"Something doesn't feel right," she murmured.

"Well it is the right thing to do," he assured her, his hand rubbing her arm. And then he put his hand to the small of her back and guided her to his chambers, pushing the boulder door closed once they were in there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Five: A Day with Grandpa Max (I.E. A Fun Filler Chapter)**

"Are you sure this's okay?" the four teenagers asked the old man. One was holding a car-seat with a werewolf cub in it and another held a diaper bag.

Max laughed, "Of course. Now hand over my granddaughter and get to wherever you're all going."

Looking nervously to one another, the pack handed over their collective charge and her supply bag before slowly, reluctantly shuffling out of the mobile home.

"They're a bunch of worrywarts," he told Kynthia, grinning and putting the diaper bag on the table and her next to it. He made to pick her up but paused, smiling as he felt familiar charms and magics about her. Verdona had cast the very same charms around their own boys when they were so little and then the grandkids when they were born. Gwen was really coming along in her own powers. "We're going to have fun today." He continued, picking her up. She giggled happily.

And then there was a flash of purple which made the cub howl in terror. Verdona looked rather disappointed; three fully grown werewolves, in their secondary forms, appeared, surrounding their cub protectively while the fourth arrived soon after that. Gwen, the last to arrive, was the first to de-morph which signaled the others that there was no danger; Kynthia was just startled by the older Anodite's power flash.

"Kiddo!" Verdona grabbed her Anodite granddaughter into a tight hug before releasing her and drawing the other three, forcibly in Kevin's case as he tried to escape, into their own tight hug, "Sweeties!" She let them go and moved to pat Max's cheek, "How're you darling?"

"Never better," he grinned and she nodded, smiling before looking down at the child he held, "And this must be the Kynthia I keep hearing about. C'mere Pumpkin," she gently lifted Kynthia into her arms, "Not blood are you? But that's alright 'cause you're such a cutie…" With her free hand she made sparkly ornaments and charmed them to twirl around her great-granddaughters head. Kynthia eyed them with suspicion before trying to grab them, they kept moving out of her reach. "I'm very impressed Kiddo," Verdona continued, talking to Gwen, "these charms take a lot of power…"

"It wasn't just me," she explained, motioning to her group, "they added in power and magics too…"

"_**Really?**_" she eyed the non-Anodite three with interest.

"Infection by werewolf can cause limited magic controlling abilities," Ben explained, "they'll never be as good as Anodites or witches but they can contribute…" he shrugged as the other two flushed and ducked their heads modestly.

"To what degree did you enchant her?" Verdona asked inquisitively.

Gwen sighed and took the cub from her grandmother, heading outside with her pack in tow. She set Kynthia onto the ground and backed up, putting a force-field around herself and the others. Then Ben chucked a cinderblock at the little one. There was a bright flash and the cinderblock was no longer in existence, even the ashes were no longer in existence. All that was left was a giggling girl, as the flash had set off a 'programmed' illusion meant to keep her calm in a dangerous situation.

"I see…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Six: Jack the Rip-off **

A crooked, sinister smirk twisted her once beautiful face before she composed herself and began shrieking, "_**My baby**_! _**MY BABY**_! _**THEY TOOK MY BABY**_!"

A heroic bystander rushed to her aid and gleefully she sent him into the empty, dead-end alley before scurrying after him and bashing him over the head with a nearby metal pipe. Once he was down and dead she produced a dagger from her elegant skirt and straddled the body, beginning to mutilate the corpse.

She had no idea why the dogs had hired her to carve some humans but any excuse to murder and maim was a good one.

Unfortunately she was interrupted and so tucked away her dagger and morphed into her third form, her true animal form and scampered into a dumpster. The Norwegian Brown Rat. Jackie Panya was a were-rat. An assassin; a spreader of plagues, a creator of famine. Murder was her lover and humans her prey. No reason was too petty, no payment too low. Murder ran through her veins; murder was her curse, it was her blessing. It was the reason she walked two lives. It was her place in the world.

The dogs didn't usually 'lower' themselves to the other shaper-shifters but when they needed someone to do their dirty work….

She melted into the shadows once more. She watched as the human who interrupted her bent to look at the body and saw her chance she took it, de-morphed, cracked him over the head with the metal pipe and mutilated his flesh.

"_The Bellwood Ripper has claimed two more victims today…_"

All movement around the household froze; each adult whipping around to watch the television in abject horror.

"_We're not allowed to show the crime scene photographs due to their very graphic nature; suffice to say that the offender is escalating in violence._"

"F—"

"—udge." The three more civilized adults finished the word, making it clean, and glared at their comrade.

"We have to gas them out." He declared, "It's the only way!"

"No way!" the other three protested.

"It's either us or them! They're gonna start—"

Suddenly they all smelt smoke, burning timber. They also heard the angry mob.

"They're trying to burn us out…"

"Julie, take Kyn and find Anne's den. Gwen you go with them." Ben barked out, dialing in Swampfire as Kevin went into his secondary form.

The girls nodded, morphing as well. Kynthia was quickly tucked into Julie chest and they took off through an emergency exit. Unfortunately there was no scent of the other pack and so they high-tailed it into a rocky outcropping, finding another cave. They lengthened their strides, going into their third forms and Julie carried Kynthia by the scruff. Julie went to the back, set Kynthia down as Gwen went back to her secondary form and summoned a blanket of manna to wrap the cub in and then Julie wrapped herself around the girl.

This was how the boys found them, "We manage to convince them to back off. Everything held up okay. Nothing's destroyed or needing to be repaired."

"We couldn't find Anne's den," the girls informed the boys, "they must have enchanted it, hidden it from everyone else…"

"Not a bad idea," Gwen broke off from the talking in sync, "we should follow their lead…hide our home…"

The other three agreed, nodding.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Seven: Magic, Manna Given Form**

"What's she doing?"

"Stay out!" Kevin grabbed his comrades and threw them back from the den's general area, "She's doing her magic things; hiding the area, defending the area, offensively defending the area. You're gonna wreck her workings 'cause it ain't settled yet."

"But she isn't doing anything!" Ben protested. Indeed she was just in a meditative position, seemingly deep in thought.

"She's in the spirit world, looking for a guardian for the place…"

Suddenly the temperature dropped drastically and no less than fifteen eerie howls echoed from nowhere as for a brief second or two a pack of ghostly wolves, about as large as werewolves in wolf-form, appeared. The leader had golden eyes and surveyed the werewolves before giving another short, singular, howl and they all melted from view.

"Can we go in now?" Ben asked impatiently.

"Nope, watch."

Gwen began singing in an unknown tongue and the soil beneath her feet became fertile; the rhythm changed and a clearing of meadow grass sprung up, being fenced off by tall pines and squat hedges of emerald green leaves and needles.

"Oh, like that's ordinary." Ben snarked, getting dope-slapped by the silently waiting Julie at his side.

In revenge he dope-slapped her, telling her "I'm not a Probie, Probie."

"I'm not a Probie either; I'm your _**girlfriend**_. You know, the one who can make you sleep outside the den?" her eyes narrowed and he gulped, mumbling, "I'm sorry…" It got pretty cold in the desert at night and he wouldn't be able to keep in any Yendalooshi form or any other alien for that matter, for the entirety of the night; especially if he went to sleep.

Two of the great pines evaporated into thin air and a gothic, cemetery style metal gate sprung up in their places. And then everything but the gate and then similarly designed fencing, which framed the entire compound as the trees and hedges had moments beforehand, melted from view, leaving Gwen in the bare desert just as before.

"Come through the gate," the redhead said imperially, the gate creaking open. Kevin went in without hesitation but Ben and Julie, holding Kynthia, looked to each before following. As soon as they crossed the threshold the meadow and trees were back.

"Only those in the know, of our home, will see the gate," she explained, "and anyone inside is veiled as well."

"Can you feel it?" Alard asked for the hundredth time, pacing the cavern his pack used; something big was happening in the energy field of the area; he did not like it. A powerful mage was at work.

"Shut up ya big wuss." Gabriel roared, getting to his back paws.

"They're working powerful magics!" Alard whined, "They're gonna kill us all!"

"_**SHUT U**_—"

"Gab, knock it off," Mafuane intervened, scowl on her face and hands on her hips, "he's just scared."

"They're too powerful," Alard whimpered, knees shaking together.

Mafuane realized the chance she now had. She had realized the night prior that Grimaldo and Gabriel were insane. The humans were not bad creatures as a whole; there were just a few rotten ones in the bunch, just like werewolves and everything else. They didn't need to be destroyed. They needed guidance.

She knew it was time to defect to the right side of things and maybe, just maybe she could take Alard with her. He didn't seem to share the same hatred of humans that his littermate possessed.

"Grim will kill us!" Alard whispered furiously once she let him in on her plan.

"Not if we get to that other pack first," she replied just as lowly, the boys were hunting, " we just take what we have on our backs, tomorrow night; you know as well as I do that the two of them are raving crazies. They'll get us killed sooner or later and the humans didn't do anything to deserve it…"

"Alright." Alard agreed nervously.

"Al, swear to me on your true names you won't tell Grim or Gabriel or communicate the plan to them in any way."

"I—" he gulped down his fear, "I swear to you on my true names that I won't tell Grimaldo or Gabriel or communicate the plan to them in any way, shape, or form. Swear to me the same thing."

She nodded, "I swear to you on my true names that I won't tell Grimaldo or Gabriel or communicate the plan to them in any way, shape, or form."

The magic of their mutual oath buzzed for a couple minutes, before the sound died down.

There was no going back now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part Eight: Mayday, Mayday**

She tucked the distress note into a book and passed it along to Julie in class.

The next hour the book was passed back to her and the reply told her of the designated meeting place. She and Alard met the once rival pack and then got into a black van they brought. They were bound and black soundproofed bags were put over their heads. The next time they were freed they found themselves in a laboratory.

"Start talkin'." The other pack looked angered and Mafuane began spilling the dark secrets she had held from them "My pack's responsible for the murders; Grimaldo and Gabriel believe that humans are corrupt and need to be made extinct, violently. Anything and anyone who sides with them is just as bad and need to go too. He killed your cub's real parents so we could use her as a test for you. She has human blood and thus should have been killed by his standards. The fact that you guys saved her has marked you as blood traitors…"

"Why did you follow this insane plot of theirs?" Gwen demanded.

"My…my original pack, my family, lived alongside humans peacefully but was hunted down by the humans as soon as children began disappearing and showing up Rippered…Grim saved me, told me how I could get my revenge…I was a bloodthirsty beast…" she showed true remorse, as did the still silent Alard, "We've been around the world, reaping our revenges but I suddenly woke up. My mom came to me in a dream, my family has always been a little psychic on her side of things, and was very upset about the things I have done to her race…Please stop them…please…"

"Who's the killer?"

"A were-rodent," Alard stated, "Goes by the name of Jackie Panya…the infection killed her memory of her human life. Grimaldo is paying her by the scalp…"

"Do you know where she's staying?"

"Sewer systems…that's all I know…her rat-form is brown though…"

Ben sighed, "Kevin, Gwen, you know the sewers better than any of us. Kill any adult rat you find…and then sap every one you can't find of their manna."

"Right." They shifted into their third forms and took off.

"Julie, get Kyn to Grandpa's and then meet me at the edge of town."

"Okay." Into her second form she went and lifted up her cub, taking off just as fast as the two before them.

"And you two," he said to their tipsters, "I have a friend in Europe, we'll get you set up there…away from the fighting, I just need…" his fingernails turned to claws and he swiped at each of them, dirtying his hands with their blood. They couldn't instigate the fight but they could provoke it.

"But we need to help you!" Anne protested, but Alard put his hand on her shoulder, saying, "Anne, they're not going up against Vampires…"

Ben paled, "Vampires are real?"

Alard nodded, "Oh yes, while some of them are actually quite nice, most are evil creatures that feed off victims, very strong too; in fact they're the only things aside from other werewolves that can give a werewolf a run for his money…you'll know one when you smell one; they smell like dirt and death…"

Ben gulped before pushing the matter out of his mind for right then; he had bigger problems to deal with. He got them teleported to safety before morphing and meeting his mate. They talked over the plan and then spilt ways to look for rats; though he headed to the local radio-station first to get the humans in on helping them, telling them that if they saw a rat they had to kill the pest.

Within three nights Bellwood was rat free and after a week no new bodies had been found. Apparently the killer had become the killed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part Nine: Victors and Victims**

"_**Where is she?**_" a clearly unhinged Grimaldo demanded of Julie as she put her books away in her locker.

"Who?" she asked calmly.

"_**My mate**_, _**where is my Mafuane?**_"

"Oh, her; she dumped your flea-bitten hide."

And that's what started the fight. He lunged, she dodged and hit the alien alarm to get the humans out and alert the other three. But Gabriel came too.

Five werewolves, in secondary form, squared off in a cramped school hallway. Grimaldo lunged again, at Julie but he was blocked by a pink manna barrier. Kevin reached for the iron lockers and absorbed the metal, letting it coat his bestial form.

Even with alien powers the Bellwood four were evenly matched by their two enemies.

Grimaldo had Julie pinned when a shotgun went off and he fell to the side, wounded in the shoulder.

"You get your mangy paws off my granddaughter!" Grandpa Max boomed; he was in his Plumber gear and was leveling a shotgun at the white wolf's head.

She saw Gabriel sneaking up behind the old man and felt her maw split and warm, shooting plasma shots at the mangy red wolf before Kevin jumped him and dragged him down by the neck as Gwen joined in on the dog-pile.

Julie pinned Grimaldo down, jaws clamping around his neck and adding pressure. Blood began flooding, stimulating her taste-buds. Her eyes gleamed cruelly as her teeth tore through flesh and muscle. He was scrabbling at her muzzle, drawing blood. She only bit down harder.

A fury had come over her and the human Julie was far too gone to regain control of the savage beast that was freed. All she knew was that the white wolf was a threat to her and her pack's security and thus needed to be neutralized.

He went limp and she bit down harder, now morphing into her third form and starting to shake him like a ragdoll. The bones cracked and crumbled beneath her jaws and suddenly she found herself tearing out his trachea and gulping it down before doing the same with his heart.

She then de-morph, having come to her senses; the blood coated her lips like ice-cream coated a child's, being warm and sticky.

She looked to her pack and found that one of them had cannibalized Gabriel in much the same way.

"Who's the monsters here?" she suddenly asked herself.

_**END **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Part Ten: Appendix**

_**Most of the ideas of werewolves that I use come from Werewolf: The Apocalypse and Werewolf: The Forsaken, the accompanying Changing Breeds Books, Mage The Ascension and Mage: The Awakening which are all lines of the World of Darkness series of table top games published by White Wolf Game Studio, White Wolf Inc. But a fair bit of it comes from old fashion myth and lore and my own brain.**_

**CJ's Rules for Her Werewolves**

**(Things that may or may not be specified in-universe)**

**Weres can be born or pathologically made.**

Both forms are inheritable.

Weres can breed with Weres without fear of deformity in offspring.

The likelihood of the offspring conceived from a Were mating with a Were will be Weres is a hundred percent.

The likelihood of a Were's offspring with a pure human is only fifty percent if the father is the Were but a hundred percent if the mother is the Were.

**Baby Weres or the children of a Were are called the juvenile form of the base animal**

**(IE. Cubs for werewolves, kittens for were-cats etc.)**

If the base animal is mostly born in litters so will be the young of Weres; only in smaller litters than base animal's.

In a pack situation only the Alpha pair will bear males.

In a pack situation the whole pack will care for any young.

"Aunts" will nurse.

**Immature young are stuck in half man-half beast secondary form.**

They gain access to human and animal form upon puberty (thirteen years old in human years).

Weres mentally and physically develop faster than human children.

Weres cannot infect humans with "The Change" until puberty.

Young Weres, upon first hitting puberty, will often switch between forms under high emotions; often negative ones.

Weres usually gain control of changing one year after puberty.

**Weres live in similar social conditions as their base animals.**

**Werewolves In Particular**

**Werewolves live in packs of six to twelve members,**

Mostly blood related

Only two breeding pairs per pack (werewolves mate for life)

The Alpha Pair's rules are laws

Females outrank males automatically; first to eat, first to drink etc etc.

**Females follow normal human ovulation rules.**

Females have two peak fertility days each month

But will usually ovulate two or more eggs.

Females in "heat" will become extremely flirty and will mate with her mate as many times as possible in all forms.

Unmated females will judge potential mates by; hunting ability, den making ability, and fight ability.

**Werewolf pregnancies follow normal human 'rules'**

Gestation is nine to ten months long and will hit all the normal milestones

Females cannot change from human form during the last trimester without causing damage and possibly death to the unborn child(ren).

Females will double their food intake if not triple it.

Females will become aggressive to males

Females will start nesting behavior at eight plus months.

Females whelp (give birth) while in secondary form

**Silver only causes a severe anaphylactic shock.**

Can be fatal if not treated.

Can be treated by normal means for humans.

**Werewolves are mostly disease immune.**

Rabies and the bubonic plague are notable exceptions

They can however suffer from genetic disorders and/or diseases contributed to genetic damage, genetic mal-formations and/or inbreeding (sister-brother, father-daughter, mother-son or continued, repetitive generations of "kissing cousins".

Werewolves heal three times as fast as humans when injured and do not get septic infections of wounds.

**Pathological (infected by werewolf bite) werewolves have free will in shape-shifting.**

Just like immature cubs they take a year to gain control of their shifting and emotions and are very dangerous to be around during this time.

Werewolves can be taken down with normal horse tranquilizers and a shotgun.

They involuntarily shift to secondary form on full moon nights on which they will become aggressive and bloodthirsty.

Certain aspects of their new second and third existence will stay the same in all three forms.

**Werewolves need one to two cows a night**

or four to five sheep, six to seven large dogs (German Shepherd size), twelve to twenty small dogs (Jack Russell size), two to three adult humans (Average Male) or four to five children (Average eight year old).

Man-eating werewolves are extremely rare.

Reasons for man-eaters include: poor hunting, injury to werewolf hindering normal hunting behavior, mental deficiency, self-defense killings…

Werewolves will eat berries and lick natural mineral blocks.

Werewolves will eat normal human diets in human form.


End file.
